A conventional reset button 10 mounted on a computer or electronic device for resetting the computer or electronic device (i.e., warm boot) is shown in FIG. 1. The reset button 10 comprises an elongate piece 11, a pressing member 12 formed at one end of the elongate piece 11, a fixing member 13 formed at the other end of the elongate piece 11, and a fastening member 15 provided on an inner surface of a housing 14 for fastening the fixing member 13. The elongate piece 11 is mounted on the inner surface of the housing 14. Further, the pressing member 12 is aligned with an opening 16 on the inner surface of the housing 14 and is adapted to project out of the housing 14 through the opening 16. Thus, a user may press the pressing member 12 from outside of the housing 14. A stop block 17 is further provided in the conventional configuration. The stop block 17 is mounted on the inner surface of the housing 14 with a portion of the elongate piece 11 concealed therein. The stop block 17 is also abutted against one side of the fixing member 13. Thus, the portion of the elongate piece 11 adjacent the fixing member 13 is affixed on the inner surface of the housing 14. In operation, a user may press the pressing member 12 to cause both the pressing member 12 and a portion of the elongate piece 11 from the pressing member 12 to the stop block 17 to move away from the opening 16 on the housing 14. It is understood that a resilient bouncing force is stored by a portion of the elongate piece 11 between the stop block 17 and the pressing member 12 as taught by the principles of lever. Thus, the resilient bouncing force can push the pressing member 12 out of the housing 14 again in response to removing the pressing force exerted upon the pressing member 12.
However, the prior reset button 10 suffered from a couple of disadvantages. In detail, the elongate piece 11 is relatively long in length. Thus, the resilient bouncing force stored by a portion of the elongate piece 11 between the stop block 17 and the pressing member 12 is sufficiently strong. Unfortunately, a precious inner surface area of the housing 14 is consumed by installing the reset button 10 thereon. Moreover, the stop block 17 is required, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost and a complicated construction. Thus, it is desirable among manufacturers of the art to provide an improved resilient switch with a simple construction so as to be produced in a cost effective manner.